flrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ergo Dako
Early history Born on the planet Dorin, Kel'dor Ergo Dako never knew his parents, the Jedi came and took him after a year to start his training once they had been given the parents consent, he was raised at the temple on Coruscant in the nursery where he was cared for by a young women by the name of Bastila Rendo, playing with the other infants that she cared for. When he reached the age of Five he begun his Jedi training, learning powers such as Force Jump, Force Pull and Force Sense. He also learned to use a training saber, but sometime after his Seventh birthday he was transfered to Corellia to continue his training, now his destiny lies in their hands... Medical Emergency. ﻿Weeks after arriving on Corellia, Ergo took part in a training exercise under Jedi Knight Rivenki, during the exercise, Jedi Padawan Lily Lithona(spelling) damaged Ergo's mask, and he became poisoned, Aeon Kast rushed him to medical bay where he was placed in a special tank to recover, though he remained in medbay for a few hours to recover from the poison. Becoming a Padawan ﻿Sometime after arriving on Corellia, a Jedi Knight by the name of Aeon Kast approched young Ergo and asked him to become his padawan, after some thought Ergo agreed and the pair are now training together. First Mission. A few days later, Aeon approched Ergo and said they would be going on a mission, they went deeper into Coronet and intercepted a tram under attack, the pair worked together, Aeon even giving Ergo his old padawan blade, but moments later they stumbled across a dark Jedi and Aeon lost his other blade and was forced to use a blaster. They had minutes left to stop the tram crashing into a senate building, but together they stopped it and returned to the Temple. The Impossible Truth. ﻿Following the battles of Taris and Kashyyyk, the Jedi on Corellia were called to the main training room, it was here that Ergo learned the truth about what happened to his master during the battle, he had falled to the dark side, leaving Ergo a masterless Padawan. Noticing this, A Jedi Knight by the name of Korran Saul, confronted the Grand Master and requested to take Ergo as his apprentice, Seion allowed this and Ergo became a Padawan once more. Tatooine: The Jedi in hiding. ﻿Months later, the Jedi moved to Tatooine where Ergo found his talent for disguising himself, dressing as a Jawa he managed to go un-noticed, even his fellow Jedi fail to realise it's him alot of the time, Ergo uses this to help him improve his stealth abilities. Tour of Duty: Coruscant. ﻿At an unknown date, Ergo transfered to Coruscant for five years, returning a stronger and more patient, matured Jedi, during his time on Coruscant, he learned to control things through telekinesis even further and how to use Djem So more effectively, becoming a more compitant and respected Duelist. Upon his return to the branch he once knew, he met up with his Former Master, Korran Saul, who agreed to continue his training. Attack On Ossus. ﻿Shortly after his return, the Sith launched an attack on Ossus, Ergo was injured and knocked out but not before saving the occupants by ordering everyone to retreat into the Council room, and locking them in and the sith out, he fainted minutes later, and woke up in medbay a day later. Trial of the Flesh - Project Zero. ﻿Weeks later the Jedi order recieved word of a sith fleet preparing to launch an attack, and soon after about something called 'Project Zero'. Ergo joined a attack on the Sith and fought greatly, better than he had in the past as he showed true piloting skills he managed to destroy thirty sith Fighters and disable the sith dreadnaughts main hanger ray shields allowing a boarding party to land. During the raid Ergo came face-to-face with several sith, and managed to take on two apprenticed before they both fled, he also came face-to-face with two sith lords and fought them but he was over-powered but they became distracted and he was able to recover. It wasn't long before he came face-to-face with the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Rive, and this is where he put his skills to the test, using all his training and might he fought bravely dispite all the odds being against him, but he was ultimately defeated and his hand cut off by the Dark Lord, thus completing his trial of the Flesh. He barely escaped the vessel, becoming attacked by with fighters and losing control or his fighter due to his hand, he was saved by Jedi Prospect Rev O'rean, but crashed his ship into the republic capital ship Recovery' where he bailed last second and was knocked out by the force of impact. The capital ship jumped to hyperspace and upon arrival at Ossus he was rushed to medbay where his hand was replaced and he made a quick and full recovery. Saber Abilities. ﻿Although Ergo is a capable Shii-Cho practictioner, he uses Djem So alot during training and combat, it has become his key form. Ergo is also Practiced in the arts of Makashi, but uses it for defence rather than attack. Force Abilities. ﻿Ergo is gifted with the force, though he still has much to learn, he currently has mastered the basic's of Force Pull, Force Push, Force Sense, Force Speed and Force Jump. He has knows 'Precognition''', and Battle Precognition: '''the ability to forsee things before they happen, mainly danger. Under the tutalage of Korran Saul, Ergo learned force Absorb, an ability that allows the user to absorb or reduce damage or impact from force attacks.